


Four Reasons

by RizzEditions



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Four Seasons
Genre: AR But Alternative Reality, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Dreaming, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Imagination, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Magic, Memories, Miracles, NCT Four Seasons - Freeform, NCT Four Seasons AU, Sweet, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzEditions/pseuds/RizzEditions
Summary: Taeil, Dongyoung and Donghyuck have no reasons of happiness.Then Jaehyun appears and connects them.And now they all have four reasons of happiness.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 389





	Four Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Luvs, so I’m finally back with this new one shot and I think, it’s the first ever AU based on NCT Four Seasons so yay, let’s welcome our new ship and show love and support because that’s what our Four Seasons deserve! <3
> 
> As the first Four Season AU, it is based on the Four Seasons’ unofficial debut video, ‘Coming Home’. In the video it was shown that Taeil, Doyoung, Jaehyun and Haechan were friends and were living together and then travelling later on. But in the climax, when the train reaches its stop it had only Jaehyun who just looks as surprised and searches for others only to realize that he was just alone and Taeil, Doyoung and Haechan were either his dream or imagination or maybe an alternate reality. Well, this is just my theory, ahaha… :"D
> 
> Enjoy!!!

One world. More than one billion people. Suffering from countless difficulties and hardships. Yet, Jaehyun’s heart hitches for three certain people. Seeing them surviving their lives with having no one by their sides hurts him. There is something… About them, which makes him feel relieved. Makes him feel completed. Makes him feel happy. But seeing them smiling brightly in front of the world and hiding their broken emotions from everyone hurts him. His soul yearned for their happiness. He wanted to tell them that they were loved. They were not alone. They had him. They had… Each other. He wanted to connect with them. He wanted to connect them.

“Hey buddy, watch out!”

Jaehyun turns his head in the same direction from where the voice came and meets with a slight shower of sunflower petals. They felt so full of life as if they just bloomed recently.

“Sorry buddy, it’s almost dawn which means cleaning and closing time and this breezy winter’s wind aren’t really helping. Anyways, looking for some lovely flowers for your loved one?”

Just like those sunflowers, the owner himself looked so full of brightness. He was shining as bright as sun. His sun toned skin just added shimmer to the shine. No wonder those sunflowers belonged to him. “I would love to. However, I have not enough money for these precious flowers.”

“These flowers are precious of course. But, nothing is more precious than love. If you have someone who waits for you to come back home everyday, who asks you how was your day, who cares about you, then these flowers are really nothing. If I was at your place, I would gift the universe to the one who would love me.” The man says as he looked at the flowers in his hands fondly as if he was actually looking at his lover. While the man admired the flowers, Jaehyun admired the brightening man in front of him.

“You seem to know the feeling of love quite much.” Jaehyun starts helping the other man with cleaning the area as he collected the petals from the floor.

The latter didn’t seem to mind the other helping him as his mind was too lost in its own reverie. When his mind processed what other just said, he chuckles softly and starts speaking, “Does it really seem like that? Funny how I maybe somehow even know the feeling of it but never got to feel it.”

“If I’d want to make you feel it, would you let me?”

The reaction on the sunflower type man was priceless. It had glimpse of both shock and surprise and somewhat delight as well. He seemed to say something, or many things. But the only thing he could in response was to stare in silence at the angelic stranger.

Jaehyun notices the amusing reaction on the other’s face and blushed when he realizes that the other was staring at him for way too long. “Everyone is bonded with someone in this world. Everyone is meant to meet the ones who will be with them till their last breath. There are people who love you, who want be loved just like you. You just have to find them.”

The explanation took the other out of his reverie as he blinks a few times at the other in amusement. A light tint of blush could be seen onto his cheeks. “I… Whoa. I don’t even know as to why I’m talking about my love life with a stranger I just met.”

“Funny how it doesn’t even feels strange in the first place. It feels as if we have known each other for so long. As if, we have been together for so long.”

“Whoa, whoa…” The sunkissed man started shaking his hands in air and Jaehyun just laughs at the man’s slightly panicked state. “I see you’re very bold with your words…”

“Jaehyun.”

“Jaehyun…” The man repeated the name in a tone as if he was he was singing a rosary. “Oh, where are my manners? The name’s Donghyuck. But people tend to call me Haechan as they say it resembles my personality.”

“Well, they only see what you present to them. But I know who you truly are. I’d rather call you my love.” Jaehyun smiles fondly at Donghyuck and the latter just clears his throat in embarrassment.

“Anyways, I never saw you here in town before, Jaehyun. Have you recently shifted here?” Donghyuck asks changing the topic as well as making the situation less awkward.

“I’ve always been here but my heart just got the courage today.”

“You seem to like philosophies a lot. Are you a philosopher?”

“I’m a wanderer, wandering the world in search of love. Would you like to wander with me?”

Donghyuck raises his eyebrow suspiciously at the latter who just seemed purely confident with his words. “Are you asking me out? Well, I’m too manly to be asked out you know.” He says while smiling confidently himself.

“Does being asked make you less manly?”

“No way! Are you doubting this man in front of you?” Donghyuck asks playfully while brushing his soft hair and showing his masculine charms.

“I could doubt my own self but never you, Donghyuck.” Donghyuck looks at Jaehyun and the man looked as if he really meant those words. And maybe, he even did.

“Jaehyun… I still don’t know as to why this happened or how this happened or what just even happened. But, I’m really, really happy that it happened. I’m happy that you happened. Call it exaggerating or call it fast, but you really are the best thing ever happened in my life so far.”

“No. Not the best, Donghyuck. There are many things and people, which are even better and the ones for you. When the time comes, you’ll know it. And trust me, the time is near.” Jaehyun says slowly and Donghyuck didn’t seem impressed with the other’s comment.

He was about to protest but before he could speak, Jaehyun already continued, “Though, I’m really grateful that I could make you feel happy. Your happiness is my happiness.”

Jaehyun’s last comment made Donghyuck’s heart flatter as his lips curves into a gleeful smile. Jaehyun was really something. Something so precious, that Donghyuck could not afford to lose.

“I really don’t have such mesmerizing words like you to describe how thankful I am to meet you. So…” Donghyuck moves the flower bouquet in his hands forward to Jaehyun. “Here’s a little gift for you. They are obviously not as precious as you but they will sure remind you of me. I hope you will remember me, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun accepts the flowers gladly and smells them for a moment, inhaling the scent of the fresh sunflowers. Donghyuck was confused as if it were the flowers which made Jaehyun beautiful or Jaehyun who made the flowers beautiful. Either way, the view in front of him was purely beautiful. “And I hope that you will come.” Jaehyun asks taking the latter out of his thoughts.

The other man blinks for a second thinking if he heard the question properly or not. “Sure but, where?”

“Wherever your heart leads.” Jaehyun answers turning his head straight looking at an unspecified direction. Donghyuck followed where the latter was looking only to see the breezy fog.

“Thanks for the flowers though. They smell really sweet.” Donghyuck hears Jaehyun complimenting while still looking in the same direction.

He chuckles when a certain question comes into his mind out of the blue. “Do you think if sunflowers are as sweet as...” He turns his head back to face Jaehyun but the man wasn’t there anymore. Jaehyun was really a spark of happiness and Donghyuck would sure treasure him.

“Peaches.”

**______**

There were many amusing things about these three beautiful people. But, the most amusing thing was they seemed to feel connected with Jaehyun as much as he felt with them. The magical appearance and disappearance of Jaehyun didn’t seem to shock them. It felt as if they were so familiar with it. As if they were delighted by it. And maybe they were for real somehow.

“Dodo, where are you?”

A little white creature starts cuddling by Jaehyun’s feet, taking the said man’s attention as he slowly sits down to pet the animal but another shout from the same voice before distracts him. “Here you are you little thing.”

As soon as Jaehyun’s eyes witness the person whom the voice belonged to, they meet the gummiest man with the gummiest smile ever. There wasn’t much difference between him and the little creature. Both were fluffy and adorable. And even though the man was panting, he seemed to keep his warm and welcoming aura together, which pleased Jaehyun’s heart to an extent already.

“I thought bunnies go for hibernation during winters.” Jaehyun says as the other man approaches him and the rabbit.

“Of course they do. Her siblings mostly live in their little caves around the caretaking area. But she just seems to be… You know like, different. She just happened to be different than the others.” The latter speaks while sitting besides the surprisingly charming stranger.

“Is she like this because of you?”

The man chuckles at the slightly obvious question. “Well, she stays with me most of the time and even I like her the most. And that’s how we became the closest to each other.”

“And that’s why she also became stubborn like you.”

The bunny like man makes a surprised expression, as if the other said what exactly was true. He accepted that he was stubborn. “But not in a bad way.” The sparkling stranger added and now the surprised expression turns into a confused one.

“You know like, you will surpass any obstacle to get something, or someone you cherish by your heart. You will give everything it takes to meet the ones you yearn for.”

Now the expression on the man’s face was just priceless. His eyes were telling a thousand words yet his lips just stayed slightly parted in amusement. “You seem to read people’s persona just by their eyes.” Came from the amused man’s lips after a moment of wondering.

“Or I just happened to read your eyes... As well as your heart.”

A light tint of blush appeared on other male’s facial features as he responds. “It’s a little obvious for me to hear such words as I’ve literally never even talked with someone this much. I don’t know the feeling of sharing your thoughts with someone or hearing their thoughts back. Especially these delighting thoughts like yours.” He averts his eyes to the animal as his mind went on. “Dodo is the only being in my life. And she is not as thoughtful as you are, but I’m still really thankful of her presence.”

“You got her such an adorable name. Just as adorable as her.”

“Well, talking of names, I’m Dongyoung. May I know the name of the adorable stranger as well?”

“Jaehyun.”

The name sounded melodic, the name sounded familiar. A single term seemed to hold million mysterious pieces but mostly, “Your name reminds me of peaches.”

Jaehyun giggles at the fruity comment. “Been told that once. Just… In a different way.”

“Well, everyone has their own ways. But I hope you will like mine the most.” Dongyoung smiles sheepishly at his comment.

“And I am sure you will love theirs the most.” Jaehyun responds and the latter makes a confused expression. Jaehyun then chuckles and continues, “Somewhere around the nature, there are people, who are waiting to tell you that how much they cherish you, how much they envy you. To tell how much they love you, in their own fascinating ways. You are just yet to hear their melodies. Once their voice will go through your ears and reach your heart, you will probably forget my each word.”

Even though the tone and syllables Jaehyun released were harmonizing, the statement alone was enough to make Dongyoung’s heartache. It felt as if Jaehyun was unaware of the charms he had, until… “But I sure have my own ways to warm someone’s heart. Ways to warm your heart.” The latter smiles innocently and Dongyoung could feel butterflies in his stomach. Jaehyun sure had the ability of warming people’s heart.

“For real. And yours must be the sweetest.” Dongyoung declares and the other lowers his head while chuckling at the little rabbit.

“Thanks for the sweet compliment.” The animal cuddles under his arms comfortingly.

“Oh come on, it’s not a compliment. It’s a truth, Jaehyun. See, even Dodo likes you already because of your sweetness. She barely gets this close to anybody except me. But she seems to like you already when it’s just been a moment since you two met.”

“I’m delighted. And I would be even more if the one she belongs to would like me too.”

That wasn’t an expectation, or a consideration. That was a truth, which needed to be confessed. “Guess my words don’t hold the power to describe the admiration I have already created for you. But to be honest, even like would be an understatement to describe my feelings for you. The best I can state is, as you said that I would cross any obstacle for the beings I cherish, then I’d just cross every obstacle for you.”

“So, if I’d ask, would you follow?”

Dongyoung gets a little surprised by the instant respond of Jaehyun, and especially a question on top of that. “Are you taking me somewhere?”

“Fate, will take you to your destination. Where you’ll feel your heart beating in pace, there you’ll feel your destination.”

Some phrases by this mesmerizing man were as mysterious as himself, yet Dongyoung still liked to hear them.

Jaehyun starts standing with the rabbit in his hands which Dongyoung tried to take back but the animal didn’t seem to like the separation from the man. “It doesn’t seem like she belongs to anymore.” Dongyoung says playfully and the other chuckles.

“She’s still your bunny, while you’re my bunny.” The bunny man feels his ears reddening at the comment.

“Well, since she seems to adore you this much, how about you make her your bunny as well?”

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t you miss her?”

“Of course I will but, I guess fate has other plans, which I’m more than happy to experience. Besides, we are going to meet again, right?” Dongyoung’s eyes beamed with hope as the question leaves his lips.

“Of course. You just have to close your eyes, and remember me.” Jaehyun sings and Dongyoung could feel his getting closed magically as he tried to picture Jaehyun’s beauty.

He smiles at the aesthetic view that appeared in front of his closed eyes. They even included Dodo as she belongs to Jaehyun now.

“I was wondering, do bunnies like peaches?” He opens his eyes as he interrogates only to find no one around.

“Well, not sure about others, but your bunny man sure does.”

**______**

At this point, even fate seemed to be an understatement to describe the bond Jaehyun had with these three wonderful people. There were just endless wonders about. To brief one, all of those three had a pure resemblance of nature. And Jaehyun loved nature. The creatures, miniatures. Pixies, universe and galaxies. All these planets. But his favorite, the moon.

“However, it’s been declared that the moon is not a planet anymore. It is a satellite of our planet earth as it spins around it. Therefore, our solar system consists of eight main planets as of now. So, are we clear now?”

Everyone in the planetarium hall nods in agreement at the host’s explanation while Jaehyun just smiles and remains still in silence.

“Alright then we are finished with this session. It was really great to have you all here. Take care and keep stargazing.” The host finishes the session as everybody starts bidding their farewell and exiting the hall. Except one certain man, Jaehyun.

“But still, my most favorite planet is moon.”

The host turns his head towards the direction of the voice to meet the very strange yet very familiar and surprisingly, very fascinating man. “Well that is your favor but that cannot change what is truth.”

“But what if the truth is in our favor?” The stranger exclaims and the planetarium staff must admit that the voice of the unknown man sounded even harmonizing closely.

“Maybe it is, but just not for everyone.”

“Maybe it is for everyone, but just not in the same ways.” Jaehyun converts the host’s comment making the latter chuckle.

“Then guess for me the way is quite long.” The latter says, wondering.

“The longer it will be, the warmer it will be. And I can feel that there is not much distance left. You are so close. We are so close.” As soon as Jaehyun’s lips left the last lines, the other man makes an intensively surprised expression which made his eyes shine even more than they already were.

It was not just the eyes though, the man himself was glowing like a little form of moon existing on the earth. The glimmering skin of his, his rosy and thin lips. Everything about him just seemed so full of gloss. The only thing that was staining that human moon was the broken emotions that were hidden deep down behind the humble smile of his.

The man blinks for a few times before saying, “We are technically close as we are standing right next to each other. But still, it feels good when someone relates you with them.” He then smiles a little as he continues, “It feels good when you relate me with you.”

Jaehyun smiles back at the latter and replies, “I’m not someone who makes relations, I’m someone who chases relations. I treasure what is fated. I treasure beings that are related. I treasured you.” Jaehyun looks at the man in the eyes and the latter lowers his head, averting his gaze and hiding the blush on his face.

“So you’re saying that you don’t like interacting with new people?” The host asks still keeping his head low.

“I’m saying that every interaction has a purpose. Our interaction has a purpose. And many reasons, which will be unwrapped soon, during a chosen season.”

The reaction the moon like man had was representing multiple emotions. At some points, it he seemed delighted with knowing that there was hope for him to interact with people. But at the same time, he seemed sad as if these scenarios will also end up like a daydream like every other dream he had.

But mostly, he was amused by words of this lovely stranger. “I am not sure if our interaction has a purpose or not, but it sure has me happy.” He says as a wide smile appeared on his face. “Anyways, may I know why moon is your favorite planet?” He asked, highlighting the word planet.

“Because moon is the only one, which follows never leaves earth’s side, and follows it with its every step. It never leaves my side and follows me with my every step.” Jaehyun answers and another expression of amusement appeared on the other’s face.

“Gosh… I never thought about it this way. You really have an admiration towards moon.” The man chuckles and a tint of blush reappear as he goes on, “It’s a strange coincidence that…”

“You yourself are a moon.” The latter completes as the host nods shyly.

“And since you already got the moon, the name is Taeil.” Taeil introduces himself and waits for the other’s turn.

“Jaehyun.”

Just like Jaehyun’s words, his name was giving Taeil strange yet delighting feelings. There was something about his name, as well as himself. Something he could not clearly describe. But he purely feels. “Such a lovely name for a lovely man.” It was true. Jaehyun has to be loveliest person Taeil has ever met. “Well, while your planet is moon, my favorite planet is earth. Not because it is followed by the moon, but because…” The reason was going to be strange but sweet, just like the entire event the both men experiencing. “It has peaches. I never been really fond of the said fruit but somehow my heart feels like to yearn for it. Maybe it’s because they’re just sweet as you.” Taeil amuses at his own statement.

“There are many other elements, which your heart will yearn for even more.” Jaehyun starts and the latter seems confused. “Nature consists of many things which are just as sweet as peaches, and maybe even more. If the sweetness of peaches makes you happy then there is other elements’ greatness which will make you happier. If interacting with me makes you happy, there are people, who will make you the happiest.”

Taeil actually wanted to argue Jaehyun the very first time he said that he considered moon as a planet but his charms had taken over him that time. But this time and this certain statement was literally enough to argue with the latter for real this time.

“But being one of the reasons of your happiness is like being in paradise.” Jaehyun adds before the other could start his act.

And the words melt the host’s heart that he forgets his previous thought. “It’s always been empty here after session but your presence made this place as well as my heart warmer. So it’s you, Jaehyun, who made it feel like a paradise.”

The other man smiles at the compliment he received. “Well, there is another paradise, waiting for you to find so that it could rise.”

“Do you know another place?” Taeil asks playfully.

“Your heart will find it. There will be various paths, but destiny will connect you with what is chosen for you.” Jaehyun stops for a moment and the latter waits curiously. “My paradise was here because that was fated by the destiny. But you are yet to find your fated paradise. Go and follow your fate, just like how moon follows its own which is earth.”

There were many things to process in a single statement of Jaehyun. Some were delighting, some were as mysterious that they seemed to be hypnotizing. But the thing Taeil felt needed to do the most was, “You really admire moon a lot.” He sprung a crystal ball from his pocket which seemed to have a moon figurine inside of it. “I have been collecting astronomic figurines but somehow I lost the rest and only this one got left. And I’m sure that it will stay secure with you more than me.”

Jaehyun takes the ball as a gleeful expression appeared in his features. “Now I got two moons following me.” He says and looks up at the artificial solar system structure. Taeil follows him and looks at the moon.

“Well, how about three moons? I mean, if I’m the moon and you’re the peach on the earth…” He turns his head back towards Jaehyun’s direction which didn’t have the sight of the said man anymore.

“Then I’ll also follow you with your every step.”

**______**

The pink sky during the sunset and the garden of peaches during the end of the winters were just as perfect as the geometrical degrees of a natural rainbow. The weather was breezy yet warm at the same time. It was giving the feel of the warmth of the fireplace during the mild winters. Pitch and perfect.

“Excuse me…”

A man with a sunshine toned skin turned behind and offers a brightening smile just like him. “Hey buddy.” He greeted the other man who happened to be just as bright and fluffy as an angelic rabbit. “Looking for someone as well?” The sunkissed man asked.

“I… Yes. Wait, are you also?” The latter asked in surprise.

“Lovely. How about we do it together?”

“Hello, gentlemen.” A new voice entered taking the both men’s attention. The high pitched voice surprisingly belonged to quite little and adorable man. He has an own kind of glow in his features which made him looks like a little moon on the earth.

“I was searching for someone but I didn’t expect it to be two.” The moon like man said fondly, seeming delighted with the sight of two men in front of him.

“The name’s Donghyuck.” The man with the sunshine touch introduced himself out of the blue.

“Dongyoung.” The bunny like man followed.

“May we have the opportunity to know your good name Mr. Moon?” Donghyuck and Dongyoung asked in unison and the other man in front of them giggles shyly at the nickname.

“Taeil.”

**______**

“It looks beautiful, just like you.”

“Yes, our Moon Taeil is just as beautiful as the glowing moon in the sky.”

Taeil chuckles at the compliment. “Thank you for your sweet words, Donghyuck and Dongyoung. Well, if I’m as beautiful as the moon, then you two are even lovely like the fluffy rabbit and blooming sunflowers.”

It has been hours since the three men met and the evening has turned into night. It was strange since they all had a habit of getting home before the dawn but that night was different. Different because they were not alone. Different because they had each other, they were together. And it felt just better.

The evening had started with them walking and random talking. The talk were somehow endless, they just had either a new thought or a compliment for each other every minute. As the sky turned dark, the three of them laid on the fresh grass right to each other and started stargazing together along with sharing random compliments, stories and even a glimpse of hidden feelings.

“It’s a little obvious…” Taeil mumbles in between the session of laughter. “It’s been only a few hours since we met but it feels as if…”

“As if we have known each other for years.” Donghyuck completed.

“Or maybe, ever since the day we were born.” Dongyoung reemphasized.

Taeil chuckles as he joined in, “Wouldn’t that be considered as connection than acknowledging if we feel like to know each other since birth?”

“And maybe we are connected with each other.” The sunkissed man mumbles.

Dongyoung agrees as he said, “It does feel like that.”

There was a moment of silence as the three looked at the sky hazily. The only thing that was audible was their breaths and their heartbeats which were somehow getting heavier and heavier with every second they spent with each other.

“You know…” Taeil breaks the silence. “I literally had no idea as to where was I going when I came here. All I knew was I was searching for someone but since I did not know as to where should I actually go…”

“So you followed where your heart led.” Donghyuck merges.

“And where your heart leads you, it’s your destination.” Dongyoung adds and all of them start giggling lightly.

“It feels strange but at the same time it feels good. It feels right. Meeting you two feels right.” Taeil comments as he starts sitting up making the other two do the same.

The bunny like man admires the sight of the two glowing people in front of him as he starts sharing his own thought. “Whether it’s a magic or tragic, I could not be happier than I am right now. I have had people and living beings around me. I even had a pet once. But none of them made me feel this way, which I’m feeling right now with you.” He chuckles as he stops for a moment. “It would sound as if I’m running with this but, Taeil, Donghyuck, I’m really, really delighted by having you two by my side. My heart probably wouldn’t want you to you let go. I would not want to let you go. I don’t want to let this moment go.”

“Neither would I.” Taeil and Dongyoung looked at Dongyoung who just seemed as if he was keeping a million thoughts inside his mind, inside heart, which were eager to be released. “All these years, around the scent of those bloomed flowers, but none were as hypnotizing as yours. Just a few hours ago when I saw you two for the first time, my soul immediately felt addicted to the fragrance your breaths were releasing.” The man closed his eyes and starts inhaling the breezy air. Dongyoung and Taeil imitated the latter, inhaling the air, as well as each other’s breath.

“I always tended to get home as early as I could as those plants needed the warmth. But tonight, I just don’t see the need of reaching home, or need of warmth. It feels warmer with. It feels better with you, Taeil and Dongyoung.”

“Besides, where you feel complete, where you feel your heartbeat, there is your home.” Taeil whispers, taking the other two’s eyes on him while his eyes were still closed. “It has to be the best event I’m experiencing in my entire life. The entire universe, all these astronomies and fascination of stars, they always felt so pleasing. But I never knew that having you two by my each side would make it just the best. The scenery of the galaxies did please my eyes, but the presence of you two pleases my heart, pleases my soul, Donghyuck and Dongyoung.” He finishes as he opens his eyes and finds that the two men were gazing at him fondly which made him lower his head little in blush.

Donghyuck reaches the latter’s chin and makes him look back at them in the eyes. “Is this how you feel when you are cared, when you are cherished, when you are loved?” He asks innocently and Taeil could feel his heart melting to an extent.

“Yes. This is how you feel when you’re loved. This is how you feel when you’re in love.” Taeil reaches their hands and captures one in each. “I’m in love with you, Donghyuck and Dongyoung. I love you.”

Dongyoung could feel tears welling in his eyes and his heartbeats just speeding fast. But before he could react, he feels another hand holding his other hand. “He’s not the only one who loves you, bunny man.” He chuckles as a tint of blush appears on his face. “My little moon and my fluffy bunny, I love you more.” Donghyuck confesses. His confident tone made the other two even more smitten than they already were.

“And I love you two most. My sun and moon.”

“I have always heard that the feeling of love is the most precious feeling in the world and now that I’m feeling myself, I must admit that it is.” Taeil tells while turning his head up again, looking at the dark sky with the shining stars and moon. He then feels a head resting on his shoulder.

“It sure is.” Donghyuck says while inhaling Taeil’s scent through his shoulder, Taeil giggles and soon his other shoulder gets occupied as well.

“Which feeling could be lovelier than this anyways?”Dongyoung murmurs through Taeil’s ear and closes his eyes as lets himself fall softly on the other.

Taeil starts patting their heads softly making them land into the dreamland. “Your hands are so feminine, good that you got these masculine hands to protect you from now on.” Donghyuck teases which was followed by a nod of agreement from Dongyoung. Taeil hits both of them playfully but they acted as if that hurt them for real and Taeil starts apologizing his heart out only to realize that they were playing and they all started laughing and living their moment together.

Their moment of love, filled with happiness. They finally get together, they finally were feeling better. Having each other by other side, having someone during the daylight and dark night, and they happened to have not one but two loved ones. The fate did take a long way for Taeil, Dongyoung and Donghyuck. But the longer it was, the warmer it was.

**______**

The end of the winters had always been the coldest that mostly people decide to spend it at their villages or hometowns with their loved ones. Just like them, Jaehyun also decides of travelling to his home during the end of the breezy season. The difference was just that, the other people had someone either waiting for them at home or right with them through their journey.

“Seat number one two seven, seat number one two seven… Here you are.” Jaehyun confirms as soon as he reached his seat. He placed his belongings nearby his seat and sat down as he started looking around the train’s coach. The certain coach he was in was surprisingly empty. There was no one in the said coach besides him. Maybe the fate was really testing him and his patience of emptiness.

He takes a breath while resting on his seat and closing his eyes. The day, the night and the life had been pretty tiring for him. He needed to set himself at ease.

“Here!” The voice startled Jaehyun as he sat straight and checking if he mistakenly placed any of his belongings on the front seat and yes, he noticed his bag and was about to move it when the same voice came again. “That’s alright buddy, you can keep that there.”

The man did look so friendly with his brightening and warming aura, so it wasn’t really surprising if he was fine with adjusting. “Thank you.” Jaehyun thanked the latter who offered a joyful smile in response before turning himself and continuing his loud calls.

“Taeil Hyung, Dongyoung Hyung, over here.” For some reasons, those names seemed familiar.

And when the said men appeared, Jaehyun realizes that it wasn’t only the names which were familiar, but the people to whom they belonged were also, so familiar. Even the first man previously was familiar and it was strange for Jaehyun. Strange yet, soothing.

“Lovely.” Came from the man who surprisingly, adoringly seemed a bit too little among them.

“It sure is.” Commented another newly appeared man as a gummy smile of delight appeared on his face.

“It’s always been.” Added the previous man and Jaehyun lowered his head shyly.

It felt as if they were commenting on him as their eyes were on him while releasing those honey touched compliments. But it did not make sense because Jaehyun didn’t know them and why would some strangers compliment him out of the blue? Maybe they were just fascinated by the train or their seat or maybe Jaehyun’s bag on their seat which was his favorite as it had his favorite things printed on it, sun, moon and little rabbit.

“Oh well, where are my manners? The name’s Donghyuck.” The gleeful man introduced himself to Jaehyun while taking a seat on the front seat followed by the other two.

“I’m Dongyoung.” Said the man with the gummy smile.

“Taeil.” The littlest of them spoke.

Things were already beyond than what was considered normal and then those three adorable people being unknowingly interested in Jaehyun weren’t really helpful especially when Jaehyun wasn’t used of interacting people. However, not forgetting his own manners, Jaehyun speaks, “Jaehyun.”

“Such a lovely name for a lovely man.” The man who was known to be Taeil sings and Jaehyun wasn’t looking any less of a pink peach after the tint of blush took over his face. Jaehyun wondered if those men behaved that way with everyone they met or it was just him. Either way, they were extremely bold, as well as lovely themselves.

Just when Jaehyun was ready to thank the latter for another compliment, a siren distracts him and he notices that it was the train’s signal as the vehicle started moving. He looked around once again to see if there was any other traveler than them. There wasn’t any.

It was way obvious to digest that people decided to not travel on the certain day he decided to do. But what was even obvious were the three certain peopling in front him who just seemed as if they were having the best time of their lives.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and took another breathe to calm himself from stressing himself again by over thinking.

The train was moving steadily and Jaehyun could feel the decreasing of the temperature despite having his warm clothes on. He crossed his arms, increasing the warm as his eyes travels around nonchalantly until they went back on the three people in front them.

It would be a lie if Jaehyun wouldn’t admit that just looking at them made him feel good, made him feel warmed and somehow, even happy. Maybe it was the bond they had with each other that he didn’t have with anyone. Or the admiration they had for each other in their eyes which Jaehyun could only dream of. The way they laughed together, the way loved each other and the way they had each other.

Why could not Jaehyun have something just like this? Why was destiny so upset with him? The feeling of love was the only thing he always yearned. But it’s always been the emptiness that he earned. Even if he was with those people at this moment, he knew he’d be alone again. He’d be alone for permanent.

Jaehyun felt the gloss in his eyes so he closed them so that they wouldn’t be shed. However, he still felt the droplets flowing from his eyes through his cheeks and surprisingly, he even felt the warmth of other presences so near around him. So, near as if…

“It’s been so long, Jaehyun. Why are you still distancing yourself away from us?”

Jaehyun opens his eyes and sees the three men were embracing him. They had their eyes closed which soon went open when Jaehyun didn’t respond. He was probably, extremely surprised with the scenario.

Donghyuck swipes the tear away from his eyes and the all three sit on the floor in front of Jaehyun as if the latter was about to tell some fairytale. “It hurts. It hurts a lot to see them in your eyes.” Donghyuck points to the droplet on his finger.

“It wouldn’t though if they were there because of happiness. But them appearing because of sadness, knowing that you’re sad, just breaks our hearts.” Dongyoung says.

“Why are you sad lovely?” Taeil asks softly and Jaehyun finally processes the event as he answers.

“Why would you care about my sadness or happiness?” He asks as a matter of truth.

The bunny like man smiles adoringly at him. “Because there was a time, when we didn’t know how was it to be happy, how was it to be loved.”

“Then someone arrived in our lives magically. Did miracles and got us together lavishly.” Donghyuck perks.

“We were on the same page of emptiness, with our lonely hearts and broken emotions. We believed that it was our starting, and would be the end. Until, a certain sweet man came and made us feel what it was actually meant.” Taeil includes.

“And you know who was that mysterious man, Jaehyun?” They asked in unison and Jaehyun shakes his head like a little lost child. Such a sweet pixie he was. “It was you, love.” They conclude.

Jaehyun feels his heart fluttering at the term love. But at the same time his mind was bothering for answers. “But, why don’t I remember any of that?”

The three giggle and Jaehyun pouts. “Maybe you don’t, but your heart sure does. And you may know that heart has a tendency of feeling things rather than remembering them.” Dongyoung tells.

“How does it feel, peaches? When we are right next to you?” Donghyuck interrogates in fascinating tone Jaehyun could just melt like rich chocolate.

“It feels… As if I’m already home.” He answers truthfully. They really felt home to Jaehyun.

“We also felt the same when we had met each other for the first time, when it was just us three…” Taeil starts as his eyes saddened. Dongyoung and Donghyuck rest their hands on his shoulders, assuring him to continue. “But there was always something, someone, which was missing from the picture.”

“We believed that we were just enough for each other. We were being the two reasons of happiness for each other.” Dongyoung joins.

“But soon, we realized that it wasn’t to be, neither. It always meant to be four. And it always meant to be you.” The sunkissed man finishes.

Countless emotions could be seen in Jaehyun’s eyes. His mouth was trying to release a million syllables of sweet nothings, but only the silence and fresh tears came as a response. The beings sitting on the ground chuckle at the softness of the latter. “When we were three, we had two reasons of happiness. When we got you, we got our third reason of happiness. And now that we all are together as one, it is our fourth reason of happiness.”

Jaehyun’s ears perked at those words by Taeil that he could not help but ask, “Are we really… Really together?”

“Isn’t that what lovers are supposed to do? To be with their loved ones?” Donghyuck sings.

And before Jaehyun could react, Dongyoung merges, “And we love you, Jaehyun.”

If it was possible to spread the wings and fly high in the sky, Jaehyun would definitely do because of the delight his heart was feeling, which was beyond even the definition of the said term.

“Yes. We love you Jaehyun. Our minds care about you. Our hearts beat for you and our soul yearns for you.” The three confess in unison.

Happiness, delight, pleasure or bless, what were even those terms? At this point, the only terms Jaehyun knew were Taeil, Dongyoung and Donghyuck. A sparkling giggle went on his lips as he finally responds. “I love you too. I mean, I love you three.” The three men smiled widely in joy as if the fairytale Jaehyun was telling just ended with a happy ending.

In their lovely moment, a strange question came to Jaehyun’s mind out of the blue. He wasn’t sure if he should interrogate or not… “But, is this real?” And the plain expression on the others’ was enough to make him smile in embarrassment. “It’s silly but, I don’t know why but it feels so magical. It feels like a dream. You feel like a dream.”

The three looked at each other for a moment with a knowing look before turning their attention back to the latter. “Maybe it’s true, that we live in your dreams. But it’s also true, that we are true.” Dongyoung answers.

“As long as you believe in us, we are real. Please don’t stop believing in us.” Donghyuck asks.

Jaehyun shakes his head. “I will never. But, what if…”

“Yes. You will probably forget about this, about us. But don’t worry, we got our own ways to get to you. Whenever you want or need us, we’d appear and you won’t even know. Only your heart will give you the signals of our connections. Because we all are connected by hearts.” Taeil explains as they all rest their hands on their hearts to feel it beating.

After a few moments of heartbeats and warm breaths, Jaehyun shimmers, “I love you. I you so much, Taeil, Dongyoung and Donghyuck.”

“He’s the loveliest.” Taeil comments.

“He sure is.” Dongyoung agrees.

“He’s always been.” Donghyuck clarifies.

Jaehyun again lowers his head shyly especially now that he that they actually complimenting him. “Well love, it’s going to be a long journey. You should now land into your dreamland so that we can appear there.” Taeil says as the three stood and sat next to Jaehyun on the seat. Jaehyun rests his head on Taeil’s shoulder while Donghyuck caresses his hand and Dongyoung starts singing a lullaby which was soon joined by Taeil and Donghyuck. The three were singing the sweetest lullaby Jaehyun had ever listened. They could become a professional band and Jaehyun would spend his entire property to purchase their albums.

Soon Jaehyun felt his eyes fluttering close. It was so soft, so comfortable and warm. This moment was the best. Taeil, Dongyoung and Donghyuck were really his home, his love, his happiness.

**______**

The first thing that could be heard was the siren of the train signaling that the vehicle had reached its destination. Jaehyun flutters his eyes open to find that the train was empty. He looked around to see if there was anybody else, or maybe some certain people whom he somehow couldn’t exactly remember, but feel… He looked out of the window and it was really early in the breezy morning. He sighs he gets back to get his belongings which were replaced by sunflowers, a moon figurine and… “Wait, is that a…” He said to himself as looked down and sees a bunny. “What are you doing there Dodo?” He honestly didn’t know as to when he named the animal.

“Seems like we had a stealer over the night here.” He honestly didn’t mind his things being replaced with his favorite things. So he just carried his newfound belongings and exits the train. The weather was extremely foggy out there that he had to blink multiple times to clear his vision. Though, he was still struggling with the weight he had in his hands. He wished if there was someone to offer him a hand of help.

“Hey buddy, need some help?”

Jaehyun looked the owner of the voice and was amused when realized that the man resembled the sunflowers he had in his hands. “Of course please.” He answers and the man came forward while holding a flowery smile onto his lips.

“New in town?” The man asks.

Jaehyun shakes his head. “Just back at home.”

“I see. But, doesn’t it already feel like home?” The latter wonders and Jaehyun chuckles.

“Now that you mentioned it, for some strange reasons, it sure does.” Yes, Jaehyun was really feeling the warmth of home and he didn’t even know as to why. The stranger nods gleefully before speaking again.

“Oh, where are my manners? The name’s Haechan.”

**______**

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya! So, to explain the concept of this one shot, well, it’s also a bit complicated just like the source material… Like, Taeil, Doyoung and Haechan are real but they live in an alternative reality, in an alternative world while Jaehyun belongs to the main world. They are obviously Jaehyun’s imagination which eventually becomes true depending on Jaehyun’s situation (referring to the scenes in which they appeared). It is for sure a kind of magic, the bond between the four is magical. Whoosh!
> 
> Overall, I hope you enjoyed this and would be really delighted if you could leave your thoughts, they help a lot to polish my writing, as well to polish my personality as a whole.
> 
> Thank you, love lots and take care.


End file.
